


Letters I'll Never Send

by frecklestoconstellations



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game: The Final Season
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklestoconstellations/pseuds/frecklestoconstellations
Summary: Violet knew she’d had a big fat crush on Clementine since the second she’d first laid eyes on her.Her and her pretty, amber-colored eyes. Her muscular arms. Her kind smile.Everything about her was perfect.Of course, Violet had long since come to terms with the simple fact that Clementine would never feel the same. I mean, how could she? Clementine was golden, the perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect friend, and Violet was just…. Violet.





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy, hit up my tumblr for more @freckleswritesfic.

Violet knew she’d had a big fat crush on Clementine since the second she’d first laid eyes on her.

Her and her pretty, amber-colored eyes. Her muscular arms. Her kind smile.

Everything about her was perfect.

Of course, Violet had long since come to terms with the simple fact that Clementine would never feel the same. I mean, how could she? Clementine was golden, the perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect friend, and Violet was just…. Violet.

Cynical Violet. Abrasive Violet. Cold, uncaring Violet. Violet the weirdo, Violet the loner. 

At first, she’d held out hope that maybe Clementine was into girls, and maybe she liked girls like Violet. She made up fantasies in her head of the two of them on dates, to football games and school dances, parties and fancy dinners. 

She started writing the letters without even thinking.

Clementine, I like you a lot…

Clementine, I think I love you…

You looked really pretty today…

Love letters. It was then that Violet knew that she was completely and utterly screwed. 

If having a giant crush on one of your best friends was weird, then writing her love letters was completely insane. Violet knew this. But, still, they kept coming.

Louis was sick today, so just you and I went to the game. It was nice. It almost felt like a date…

We got our schedules for next semester today. You and I have three classes together, plus lunch…

It only got worse the more they hung out, too. As baseball season ended, and Clementine had more free time, Violet quickly found herself going out more, to study sessions for classes she already had A’s in, and movies she had no interest in seeing.

At first, everything seemed like it was going to be alright. The others always came with, but as time went on, Clementine started to invite only a few to hang out, then just the two of them, plus Louis, who, to Violet’s utter dismay, was very aware of her crush on Clementine.  
“You have to ask her out,” He told her time and time again, “I’m sure she feels the same.”

Violet wasn’t convinced. Clementine didn’t seem like the subtle type.

So, for now, Violet had to settle for being friends.


	2. Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine had known she liked Violet since the day they first spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy, I know.

Clementine had known she liked Violet since the day they first spoke. 

They’d had Biology together, first thing in the morning. Clementine had only known one kid in the class, Louis, because he’d been assigned to show her around at orientation. 

So, lacking any other option, she plopped her bag down in a seat next to Louis. It was then that she met Violet.

“This is Violet,” Louis had introduced them, “She’s my best friend, right after Marlon.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Violet had responded sarcastically, before casting a quick glance at Clementine, “Excuse Louis. He’s a dumbass.”

Clementine liked that about Violet. She was really blunt with everything she said, and funny. 

Violet didn’t seem to like her very much, though. Whenever she tried to talk to her, Violet barely said anything in response, and when she did, it was usually sarcastic and often mean.

“That’s just how she is,” Louis assured her, “That means she likes you.”

So, whenever Clementine had a game, she invited Violet along with their other friends, and most of the time, Violet came.

As the semester flew by, Violet started talking to her more, waving hello when she saw her in the halls, and cracking jokes during Biology.

When the semester ended, they compared schedules, and Violet smiled when they had three classes together. 

That was around the time it hit Clementine that she liked Violet as more than a friend. 

It didn’t hit her all at once, it just sort of happened, slowly. One day she just realized why she’d been inviting Violet to hang out with her all the time.

And she let it happen.


	3. Clementine and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simultaneously worst and best day of Violet’s life occurred on a Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my blood, sweat and tears into this so go follow my blog @freckleswritesfic on tumblr!

The simultaneously worst and best day of Violet’s life occurred on a Wednesday.

It started off as a normal day, arriving early to find Clementine and Louis so they could hang out before first period, which none of them had together.

So when she turned the corner to Clementine’s locker, and Louis wasn’t there, Violet had no reason to believe that anything was wrong.

“‘Clementine, I like you a lot…’” Clementine read aloud from a sheet of paper grasped in her hands.

Violet’s heart stopped. 

“It’s not what it sounds like, Clem, I promise.” Violet started saying, without even thinking.

“‘I think I love you…’” Clementine raised an eyebrow, a quizzical smile on her face. Violet could hear her now.

“That’s so gross, Violet!”

“We can’t be friends anymore.”

“Ew, is this a joke?”

“I understand, you don’t like me the same way, but just forget this ever happened  
Please.” Violet’s mouth started moving faster than she ever thought possible. All she could think was that she had to damage control. Try to convince Clementine that she wasn’t a freak or a stalker.

Clementine’s face turned into a look of confusion.  
“Vi-” 

“I’m sorry, we can still be friends, please just forget-”

Violet was cut off as Clementine leaned towards her, wrapping her arms around Violet’s neck.

“Vi,” She said softly, “I love you, too.”

Violet’s eyes widened as Clementine leaned in and pressed her lips against her own, smiling as Violet relaxed.

When she pulled away, Clementine was still smiling.

“Why’d you put the letters in my locker?”

“I didn’t,” Violet knitted her eyebrows together. Then, it hit her.

“Fucking Louis.” She half-giggled, half exclaimed.

“Fucking Louis.” Clementine repeated.


End file.
